Mawar Hitam
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: Semua manusia tiada yang putih seutuhnya. Semua pernah membuat dosa. Hanya hati yang besar Yang akan menang melawan kemungkaran. Tak ada jahat yang abadi Sebab jahat dari baik yang tersakiti/M for safe/Happy Reading


**Peringatan :**

Fanfiksi ini mengandung **Garry Stu** dan **Marry Sue** , semua karakter sangat - sangat OOC karena menyesuaikan peran. Bila anda tak suka dimohon segera menekan tombol **'Back/Kembali'** sebelum Anda menyesal

.

Disklamer **® Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Mawar Hitam ®** Hakuya Cherry

Saya tidak menerima materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langkah kuda menghentak tanah**

 **Menapak pada bumi yang basah**

 **Tergema jeritan amarah**

 **Pada setiap tangis - tangis yang pecah**

 **...**

Seorang prajurit berdiri tegak, ada tombak pada tangan kanan, ia berteriak menjeda tangis para penduduk desa, "Berikan hormat pada Putra Mahkota Sesshoumaru!" Semua prajurit berlutut serentak. Mengagungkan nama sang putra mahkota kerajaan yang telah datang.

Seekor kuda gagah legam menghenti langkah, dengan suara pekikan nyaring yang mengambil perhatian. Para penduduk desa merunduk, berusaha menahan tangis sesengguk. _Kimono_ lusuh menunjukkan kasta mereka. Dan sang pangeran mengenakan rajutan sutra sebagai sandang.

Sang putra mahkota mengangguk sekali lalu semua prajurit berdiri, seorang prajurit berlari mendekat, ia menunduk seraya berucap, "Seluruh wilayah ini sudah berhasil ditaklukan."

Sang pangeran kembali mengangguk.

"Dasar Bajingan!" Segumpal tanah mendarat apik pada dada sang pangeran, mengotori _kimono_ -nya yang mahal. Semua orang tercengang, hening menguasai beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hei!" Ujung tombak mengacung, para pengawal merapat, si prajurit meradang "beraninya kau—" putra mahkota mengangkat tangan.

"Biarkan." Semua prajurit kembali pada posisi.

"Kalian merampas tanah milik kami, lalu semua gadis digiring untuk menjadi pelacur. Betapa mulianya pangeran kami ini?" Sang gadis berdiri, pada sudut bibir ada darah mengering, "upeti wajib 75% dari hasil panen dan berniaga, semua lelaki diharuskan menjadi budak istana. Peraturan konyol apa itu? Kami tidak akan tunduk pada kerajaan yang memakan daging pengikutnya sendiri!"

Seorang prajurit menyeret lengan si gadis desa yang terikat, mendorongnya ke depan muka kuda sang pangeran. Sang pangeran turun dari pelana, menatap aneh si gadis desa. Tiga langkah diambilnya sedangkan si gadis mundur selangkah dengan ragu. Kembali, sang pangeran menepis interval hingga si gadis menapak pasti.

Tangan putra mahkota terjulur, memegang ujung dagu gadis yang menatap angkuh. Sang pangeran menunduk, si gadis desa mendongak.

"Cuih!"

Prajurit menjerit geram, mengeratkan genggam pada tombak dan pedang. Sang pangeran tersenyum tipis sebelum kelopaknya terpejam. Dan begitulah ... ketika si gadis tiba - tiba meringis saat perutnya ditikam sang pangeran. Semua prajurit tertawa sedang penduduk desa melengkingkan pita suara. Si gadis memegangi perutnya yang tertancap belati tajam, pandangannya buram, yang terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah sang pangeran yang berpaling, tangan kokoh itu terangkat, kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara pekikan dari warga.

 **.**

 **Hitam**

 **Gelap**

 **Sunyi**

 **Si gadis bersurai hitam**

 **Pandangannya gelap**

 **Suasana desa itu sunyi**

 **Hanya kehampaan yang tertinggal**

 **Beserta tetes - tetes darah di sepanjang jalan**

"Buang mayatnya ke sungai! Apa kau tak mendengar perintahnya?!"

"Tapi gadis ini masih bernapas."

"Maka sungai dan alirannyalah yang akan membunuhnya."

 **Darah itu merah**

 **Langit itu biru**

 **Dan awan berwarna putih**

Dua orang prajurit menyeret tubuh lemah si gadis pada bukit tinggi, membawanya ke ujung bukit yang berjurang. Mereka tertawa di atas penderitaan orang-orang desa yang mati bergelimpang. "Jadilah kau makanan ikan di sungai ini." Lalu tubuh si gadis dilempar lepas, tercebur dalam sungai yang tak dangkal. Berharap si gadis akan mati tenggelam atau hancur karena menabrak bebatuan.

 **Gadis itu membuka mata**

 **Hanya hitam yang mendera**

 **Darahnya hitam**

 **Langit itu hitam tiada berbintang**

 **Awan telah ternoda**

 **Kedua tangannya mengepal**

 **Menggenggam dendam dalam keputusasaan**

Si gadis desa berusaha berenang, menepi dari tengah aliran sungai yang deras, ia menjumput ilalang panjang yang melambai, menyeret tubuhnya yang lunglai. Tangan itu menggapai tanah, mengangkat raganya dengan napas terengah. "Aku harus tetap hidup."

 **000**

Rombongan kecil kerajaan berbaris rapi, hanya ada tiga ekor kuda yang menemani dan sebuah tandu berisi sang permaisuri.

"Berhenti," sang raja menarik tali kekang, menyuruh kuda berhenti berjalan, "kita akan mencuci daging rusa itu sebelum membawanya pulang." Senjata perburuan diletakkan, para prajurit melepas ikatan pada rusa yang malang.

Permaisuri menyibak kelambu berhias batu - batu mengilap, pada ujungnya terpasang lonceng yang bergemerincing, "Apa kita sudah sampai?" permaisuri bertanya pada pengawal namun sang raja yang menjawab.

"Belum, Ratuku." Para prajurit menurunkan tandu dari bahu, sang raja turun dari kuda. "Keluarlah, mari kita menikmati suasana." Sang permaisuri menurut lalu keluar dari tandu, menghampiri rajanya yang mengulurkan tangan.

 **Permaisuri dan Raja tersenyum bahagia**

 **Mereka melempar gelak tawa**

 **Tangan bergandengan**

 **Mata saling memandang**

 **Namun permaisuri teralihkan**

"Rajaku, lihat!" ia menunjuk pada semak ilalang yang bergerak, sang raja berubah awas, mengambil pedang yang tersampir di pinggang. Permaisuri bersembunyi di balik punggung suami. Pedang teracung tapi ia terhenyak. Seorang gadis membawa tongkat, darah membuncah pada perut, dan ia tersungkur di depan mata.

Permaisuri memanggil pengawal.

 **...**

Atap berukir yang menyambut, jeritan orang tak dikenal menyahut, "Panggilkan tabib istana! Ia sudah sadar." Si gadis terlihat linglung, bergerak ingin bangun namun permaisuri mencegah halus, "tidak. Tetap berbaringlah sampai Enju datang." Si gadis menurut.

Tabib istana masuk bersama dua dayang, dayang satu membawa baskom perunggu dan yang lain membawa nampan tembaga. "Periksalah dia, Enju," sang permaisuri bertitah, tabib pun mengangguk.

"Denyut nadimu sudah lebih stabil." Dua jari tabib menekan nadi pada pergelangan tangan si gadis, "tapi lukamu belum sembuh benar," ia memeriksa luka tusukkan, "minumlah ramuan ini." Tabib istana menuang ramuan dari teko pada gelas marmer di atas nampan, si gadis menenggak isinya hingga tandas. Gadis itu meringis.

"Memang pahit, tapi ini akan membuat tubuhmu lebih baik." Tabib pun berdiri, ia mohon pamit.

Permaisuri mengelus lembut surai hitam panjang si gadis, ia tersenyum lalu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?" Si gadis menatap datar, ia terlihat bingung, "darimana asalmu?" permaisuri kembali bertanya namun si gadis hanya diam tak bersuara.

 **...**

 **Raja dan ratu berusia empat puluh lima**

 **Memimpin istana kecil yang makmur**

 **Raja dan ratu tak memiliki satu pun putra**

 **Karena menurut kabar**

 **Sang raja mandul namun istri-istrinya setia**

Permaisuri Hari melamun di suatu malam, ia menatap rembulan namun pikirannya melayang. Sang raja yang melihat mendekat, ia pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ratuku?" Raja menggenggam tangan ratunya.

"Rajaku, aku bersamamu selama tiga puluh dua tahun. Aku pun tak pernah mengeluh pada setiap kerikil tajam yang kita lalui, tak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Malam ini aku sedang berpikir tentang takdirku, takdirmu, takdir rakyat. Takdir kita semua."

Sang raja menyimak.

"Mengapa dewa yang menulis takdir kita begitu kejam? Mereka membuatmu mandul, dan kita lapuk bersama waktu tanpa seorang pun anak." Permaisuri mulai menangis, "lalu tiba - tiba ada seorang gadis yang datang penuh luka, ia bingung pada statusnya, ia tak ingat namanya, ia tak tahu jati dirinya. Dan dewa kembali memainkan tangan - tangan mereka. Mereka membuat hatiku tergerak, batinku sesak melihatnya tak berdaya. Begitu mudahkah para dewa membolak - balikkan hati ini? atau memang hati ini yang tak cukup kuat?"

Sang raja merangkul permaisurinya, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan seorang suami yang mencintai istrinya, "Maka kita akan mengangkatnya sebagai putri di istana, membesarkannya seperti kita membesarkan cinta kita, menyingkirkan segala kerikil tajam dari jalannya, membuat ia memiliki statusnya, namanya dan jati dirinya. Membuat takdir yang ditulis dewa menjadi nyata."

Permaisuri tersenyum bahagia, ia menghapus air mata kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, Rajaku. Aku mencintaimu."

 **...**

Si gadis terduduk di atas ranjang, rambutnya terurai sepinggang, ia diam tenggelam dalam pikiran. Pintu kamar terbuka, Permaisuri Hari masuk bersama dayang - dayangnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" sang permaisuri menyapa, si gadis mengangguk.

"Mandilah kemudian bersiap, para dayang akan membantumu, aku akan menunggu." Permaisuri Hari mengambil duduk di depan meja rias, ia menatap si gadis lewat cermin lalu tersenyum. Si gadis beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi diikuti para dayang.

Beberapa menit kemudian si gadis keluar dengan mengenakan kimono putih, ia terlihat lebih segar, wangi lilac seketika memenuhi ruangan.

"Kemarilah." Permaisuri berdiri, ia menepuk kursi di depan meja rias, menyuruh si gadis duduk di sana, "Aku akan meriasmu. Hingga semua mata sulit mengalihkan pandang darimu." Ratu mengambil sisir, ia merapikan rambut gadis itu sebelum mengepang kecil pada sisi kanan dan kiri.

Dua dayang mendekat, satu merias wajah, satu lagi memoles kuku si gadis. Permaisuri tersenyum senang. Si gadis menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, ia terpesona.

"Ratu, dia begitu cantik. Siapa namanya?" seorang dayang muda bertanya.

"Namanya adalah Kagome," Permaisuri Hari berujar mantab, ia mengulum senyum lalu menatap si dayang.

"Kagome?" Dayang itu mengerut dahi, maka permaisuri menjelaskan.

"Kagome adalah sangkar burung, ketika seekor burung sudah berada di dalamnya, burung itu akan enggan keluar karena di dalam sangkar terasa begitu nyaman, dia akan memberi perlindungan pada siapa saja yang meminta, lalu ia akan melindunginya dari dunia luar yang kejam. Ia juga berarti tersesat dan senja, karena aku dan raja menemukannya di hutan di bawah langit jingga."

"Dan ia bermakna lingkaran kematian, karena ia akan menjadi sebab dan alasan meregangnya nyawa musuh - musuh kita ..." seluruh orang dalam ruangan menoleh pada pintu masuk kamar, Selir Ruri menatap bangga lalu tersenyum dan ia pun melanjutkan, "sebab ia begitu bersinar seperti permata, sebab ia jelita dan pintar." Sang selir melangkah, para dayang memberi jalan lalu menunduk, ia berdiri di sebelah permaisuri.

"Panggil dia, Putri Kagome." Selir dan permaisuri saling menatap, mereka sama - sama tersenyum.

"Ka-go-me." Si gadis bersuara mengeja nama barunya.

"Nama yang begitu indah dan mengagumkan." Semua dayang tersenyum, terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan, "Putri Kagome, namaku Koharu. Bila Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Anda bisa memanggilku." Dan sang putri pun ikut tersenyum.

 **Si gadis tak bernama**

 **Memainkan perannya**

 **Ia tersenyum licik yang begitu manis**

 **Ia menyihir penghuni istana**

 **Topeng wajah terpasang apik**

 **Ia lugu**

 **Ia naif**

 **Ia suci**

 **Namun semua itu hanya pura - pura**

 **Ia meniti langkah pertamanya**

"Wahai rakyatku!" Sang raja berdiri pada balkon istana, menatap rakyatnya yang berkumpul di tanah lapang tempat biasa prajurit latihan. "Sambutlah anggota baru kerajaan kita, cintailah dia seperti kalian mencintaiku beserta para istriku, hormatilah dia seperti kalian menghormatiku, dan jagalah dia seperti kalian menjaga nyawa masing - masing dari kalian."

Semua rakyat terdiam, menatap penasaran. Seperti apakah putri angkat raja dan ratu mereka? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu masuk ke dalam istana? Darimanakah asal - usulnya? Keistimewaan apa yang ia miliki hingga raja dan ratu mengangkatnya sebagai putri?

"Kemarilah, Kagome. Berikan salam pada rakyat kita." Sang putri pun menurut pada ayah angkatnya, ia berdiri di samping sang raja. Rakyat terpana, mereka semua mengagumi kecantikan sang putri istana.

"Ibu, dia begitu cantik," seorang bocah lelaki memecah keheningan, semua menoleh padanya, lalu bisik - bisik mulai terdengar.

"Hidup Putri Kagome!" Salah seorang prajurit berteriak lantang sebelum diikuti sorak - sorai rakyat, mereka menyambut senang, pesta meriah dan sang putri adalah orang yang ramah.

 **Sang putri berusia empat belas**

 **Satu melambangkan dirinya yang sebatang kara**

 **Dan empat yang berarti kematian**

 **000**

Lima orang duduk pada posisi. Sang raja berada di ujung meja sebagai pemimpin, sisi kanannya adalah sang ratu beserta putra mahkota, sedangkan di sisi kiri merupakan selir bersama sang putra bungsunya.

Kegiatan makan dilakukan dalam diam, hanya adu sendok dan pisau yang bersinggungan dengan piring yang terdengar. "Bagaimana kondisi Desa Musashi?" Sang raja buka suara setelah acara makan selesai dilakukan.

"Semuanya lancar," putra mahkota menjawab datar, namun irisnya menatap ayahanda.

"Bagus. Dengan menaklukan wilayah penghasil pangan terbesar sebagai perluasan kekuasaan, kita dapat membuat musuh - musuh kalang kabut memikirkan stok bahan pangan di setiap musim." Jemari raja bertaut, ia memandang putra sulung dan putra bungsunya bergantian.

"Saat kerajaan lain mengalami krisis pangan, mereka akan mengajak kerajaan yang memiliki wilayah agraris terluas sebagai sekutu. Persediaan bahan pangan di gudang kita akan melimpah ketika musim dingin, kita tak akan mati kelaparan dan kerajaan lain akan tunduk pada kita demi sesuap nasi yang begitu langka."

Sang putra mahkota tiba - tiba berdiri, ia menunduk pada raja dan ratu kemudian selir ayahnya, "Aku sudah selesai. Aku pamit." Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan decihan jengkel sang pangeran bungsu.

"Keh, seperti biasa ... ia selalu seenaknya."

"InuYasha," Ibu sang pangeran menegur halus lalu melempar senyum pada suaminya yang dibalas anggukkan maklum.

"Pangeran InuYasha, kau bisa berdiskusi masalah strategi perang bersama Panglima Byakuya." Sang pangeran mengangguk dan ia pun pamit dari ruang makan kerajaan.

 **Sulung dan Bungsu**

 **Dingin dan berapi - api**

 **Si sulung berpatok logika**

 **Sedang si bungsu menggunakan hati**

 **Si sulung mati nurani**

 **Namun si bungsu berwelas asih**

 **Si sulung tenang dan hati - hati**

 **Tapi si bungsu ceroboh dan ambisius**

 **000**

Putri Kagome berjongkok di depan pot bunga matahari, ia membawa skop kecil dan pupuk, _kimono_ lavendernya lusuh karena tanah namun ia tak peduli.

 **Sang putri kini bertumbuh**

 **Parasnya cantik nan menawan**

 **Tingkahnya anggun dan sopan**

 **Semua rakyat senang**

 **Kini ia menjadi pujaan**

"Putri Kagome, apa yang Anda lakukan?!" Dayang Koharu berlari sempoyongan, ia segera mengambil paksa skop dari genggaman sang putri kerajaan.

"Aku hanya memberi mereka pupuk, Koharu," sang putri berujar ringan.

"Bukankah Anda harusnya bersiap untuk sayembara? Para pangeran sudah datang."

 **Waktu terlangkahi begitu cepat**

 **Sang putri berusia delapan belas**

 **Ia mahir dalam memanah**

 **Ia suka memasak**

 **Dan ia hobi berkebun**

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap." Putri Kagome menjinjing _kimono_ -nya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam istana, "Oh, Koharu! Tolong setelah ini kau sirami mereka ya?" sang putri sedikit berteriak, Dayang Koharu menoleh lalu ia mengangguk.

 **...**

Aula kerajaan sudah ramai, pangeran gagah dan tampan memenuhi setiap kursi, buah dan babi panggang menjadi hidangan di masing - masing meja. Sang raja duduk di atas tahta ditemani permaisuri beserta selirnya. Para rakyat berada pada setiap sisi yang dibatasi oleh penjaga, semua ingin tahu. Pangeran manakah yang berhasil mencuri hati putri mereka?

Suara _horagai_ menggema disambut seorang prajurit yang menyela, " Putri Kagome memasuki Aula!" Semua pangeran berdiri membusungkan dada, ingin terlihat paling gagah dibanding yang lain. Sang putri mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat menyuruh para pangeran kembali duduk. Namun sayang, semua pangeran terpesona hingga mereka tak mampu berkedip. Hanya kebisuan yang menguasai sebelum sang raja membuyarkan fantasi yang menari.

"Ehem!" sang raja berdehem, semua pangeran seolah terbangun dari mimpi, mereka segera kembali duduk pada posisi.

"Baiklah, untuk menyingkat waktu. Mari langsung kita mulai sayembara ini!" Rakyat bertepuk tangan, semua pangeran memandang angkuh berusaha menunjukkan wibawa.

Sang putri berdiri mengamati, ia menyungging senyum kemudian berucap, "Ini bukanlah pertandingan adu kekuatan atau pamer kekayaan. Aku hanya ingin mencari seorang suami yang layak."

Semua pangeran diam menyimak.

"Hanya akan ada satu pertanyaan, siapa saja yang mampu menjawabnya maka dialah pemenangnya." Sang putri berjalan ke tengah, berhenti pada undakan tangga kedua. "Apa arti orang tua?" sang putri bertanya namun disambut gelak tawa.

"Di antara beribu pertanyaan, mengapa itu yang Anda tanyakan?" salah seorang pangeran yang duduk di tengah bertanya diiringi tawa.

"Apa arti orang tua? Kita semua jelas tahu apa artinya!" Pangeran yang paling belakang menyahut dengan suara lantang.

"Maka jawablah wahai pangeran, di antara beribu jawaban, cukup berikan satu saja disertai alasan," sang putri kembali angkat suara setelah tawa mereda.

"Orang tua adalah rumah." Pangeran yang duduk di baris kedua berdiri, wajahnya polos dan terlihat begitu baik hati.

"Mengapa demikian?" sang putri bertanya.

"Karena rumah memberikan kita perlindungan dari panas dan dingin, rumah juga memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Sama halnya seperti orang tua, ketika berada di dalam rumah, kita akan merasa aman. Sejauh apapun kita pergi, kita akan kembali ke rumah sebagai tempat untuk pulang." Sang raja tersenyum mendengar jawaban, ia membenarkan letak duduknya kemudian hendak bertanya, namun selirnya menggeleng, memintanya untuk tak ikut campur.

"Jawaban yang begitu mengesankan, Pangeran Hojo. Jika orang tua adalah rumah, bagaimana dengan seorang istri? suatu saat kita akan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu, bukan untuk waktu sehari atau dua hari, sepekan atau sebulan, tapi untuk seumur hidup yang tersisa. Apa rumah itu akan tetap menjadi tempat untuk pulang? saat kita melangkah pergi dari sana, siapa yang akan merawat rumah itu?"

Sang pangeran terlihat kebingungan, ia pun hanya diam.

"Apa kita akan menyerahkan rumah itu pada orang lain? memercayakan kepada mereka untuk merawatnya? lalu, siapa yang menjamin jika rumah itu tetap akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk pulang? bagaimana jika ketika kita pergi dari sana kemudian saat kita kembali tiba - tiba rumah itu sudah menjadi debu?"

Semua pangeran saling melempar pandang, mereka terkesan.

"Orang tua bagai pedang dan perisai." Sang putri menoleh pada sisi kanan, seorang pangeran di baris ke lima membalas senyumnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Mengapa demikian? jawabannya mudah, Putri Kagome." Pangeran itu melangkah mendekat, melewati pangeran lain yang duduk berjejer di kursi masing - masing, "Ayah adalah pedang sedangkan Ibu merupakan perisai." Ia berhenti tepat di depan sang putri.

"Seorang Ibu akan selalu melindungi anaknya dari segala marabahaya di setiap sisi, bahkan ketika kita masih kecil, jalan kita bisa saja tersandung, namun yang disalahkan bukanlah kita melainkan batu yang bisu. Ayah adalah pedang, ia mengajari kita bagaimana cara menyerang, bagaimana menjadi kuat, bagaimana menjadi yang terhebat. Itulah alasannya mengapa seorang ayah akan selalu mengasah kemampuan anaknya. Karena pada diri anaknyalah pribadi dan kerja kerasnya dapat dilihat."

Sang putri bertepuk tangan, ia pun berkata, "Kiasan yang begitu indah, Pangeran Bankotsu." Sang putri mengayunkan satu langkah, kini ia berada pada anak tangga ketiga, "Jika Ibu adalah perisai yang melindungi dari berbagai sisi, maka bagaimana caranya kita akan bisa bergerak? Bahkan sebuah baju zirah pun memiliki sisi yang tak terlindungi, seperti siku, lutut dan selangkangan. Siku untuk kita menggerakkan tangan, lutut guna kita melangkah dan selangkangan untuk memuaskan hasrat. Atau mungkin jika kita menikah, maka Ibu Anda akan mengawasi malam panas kita?" Semua pangeran tertawa, ada yang menggeleng - gelengkan kepala hingga ada yang memegangi perutnya. Pangeran Bankotsu mengepal tangan erat.

"Ayah adalah sebuah pedang. Pedang yang tajam hanya berguna bagi mereka yang bisa menggunakan, pedang juga yang membuat kita tahu bagaimana cara bertarung, namun pedang itu pula yang akan melukai kita kemudian. Satu ayunan yang salah, maka nyawa yang akan jadi taruhan. Suatu hari, pedang itu akan berkarat atau bisa saja pedang itu patah saat baku hantam dengan lawan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari sejata yang baru. Detik itu juga kita sudah harus menemukan penggantinya."

 **Sang putri begitu pintar**

 **Semua orang terkecoh**

 **Semua orang terjebak dalam tuturnya**

"Kalau begitu, apa arti orang tua?" pangeran di barisan paling depan bertanya dan sang putri pun menjawab.

"Orang tua adalah garam." Semua orang di aula saling memandang bingung bahkan raja dan ratu beserta selirnya terlihat heran.

"Garam dibutuhkan dalam setiap makanan, tanpa adanya garam, makanan akan terasa hambar. Memang tak butuh banyak tapi secukupnya. Setiap makanan yang kita makan akan terasa lezat jika dibumbui garam, makanan masuk ke dalam tubuh lalu diproses. Begitu juga dengan garam, dia akan mengalir bersama darah kita, dia akan memberi kita kekuatan untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Jika kita hanya memakan buah, apa itu cukup mengenyangkan? tidak. Kita tetap butuh makanan berat untuk bertahan lebih lama. Seperti halnya orang tua, mereka memberi kita kasih sayang, merawat, mengingatkan, menegur dalam kadar yang dirasa cukup. Tidak lebih, tidak juga kurang.

Orang tua akan selalu mendoakan kita, memberikan hal yang terbaik demi kemajuan anak - anaknya. Rasa garam hanyalah asin, sama dengan orang tua. Saat kita bersama mereka hanya ada kebahagiaan yang terasa, bahkan mendung pun akan berubah cerah bersama senyum mereka, duka akan tak terasa ketika kita dipeluknya. Garam akan selalu ada, dari kita kecil, remaja, dewasa sampai tua. Akan selalu menemani kita, sejauh apapun kita pergi, mereka akan bersama kita meski sosoknya tak kentara. Di manapun, kapanpun, dalam kondisi apapun."

Dengan itu semua orang di aula kerajaan berdiri, suara riuh tepuk tangan dan senyum bangga terpatri, rakyat kembali mengagungkan sang putri.

 **...**

Pada malam purnama, sang putri menyisir rambutnya di bawah langit berbintang. Tiaranya ia letakkan di atas meja rias, ia duduk termangu pada balkon kamar, dengan _yukata_ merah muda sederhana.

Pintu diketuk, sang tamu masuk, "Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, Putriku?" Gerakan tangan sang putri angkat berhenti, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Hanya menikmati malam, Bu."

Permaisuri Hari memegang bahu sang putri, ia mendongak menatap angkasa, "Usiamu sudah delapan belas, kau sering menolak lamaran, bahkan sayembara pun tak mampu membuatmu terpikat pada ketampanan para pangeran. Orang tuamu ini sudah tua, Anakku. Kapan kau akan segera memberi kami cucu?"

"Ibu, lelaki yang kucari belumlah ketemu."

"Harus seperti apakah dia itu?"

"Ketika aku melihatnya, maka aku akan tahu. Bahwa dialah orangnya." Kalimat biasa yang menyembunyikan berjuta misteri.

 **Ratu dan raja tak pernah tahu**

 **Bahwa putri angkat mereka tak semanis yang dikira**

 **Hati sucinya telah layu**

 **Tertinggal dendam dan nafsu angkara**

 **000**

 **Kabar putri yang pintar mulai menyebar**

 **Dari pasar ke pasar**

 **Dari mulut ke mulut**

 **Sampai tibalah sang pembawa kabar ke wilayah barat**

 **Sang raja yang mendengar pun tertarik**

 **Putra mahkota dibujuk**

 **Putri beserta keluarga diundang**

 **Guna membicarakan perjodohan**

Rombongan sang putri dan keluarga sampai di depan gerbang istana wilayah barat, penjagaan yang ketat menjadi kesan pertama, seluruh barang diperiksa sebelum masuk istana. Putri duduk sendiri di salah satu tandu, _kimono_ silver bermotif magnolia dikenakan dengan jubah kain organdi, wajah cantik dipoles supaya menambah ayu.

 **Air tenang jangan kira tak berbuaya**

 **Senyum indah bukanlah wajah yang sebenarnya**

Sang raja wilayah barat menyambut dengan keramah - tamahan yang begitu bersahabat, ia memeluk ayahanda sang putri dengan erat, "Sahabatku, Menoumaru. Selamat datang di istanaku."

"Ya, Inu no Taisho. Istanamu begitu megah, tepat seperti yang orang - orang bicarakan."

"Kau terlalu memuji, mari kita masuk dan makan. Aku yakin kalian pasti kelelahan."

"Ah, tunggu. Kagome, dia adalah Putra Mahkota Sesshoumaru." Ayahanda sang putri menunjuk dengan dagu kepada pemuda yang berwajah pongah.

 **Ada yang mengatakan**

 **Buah kesabaran manis rasanya**

"Oh ... tentu saja. Sesshoumaru temani Putri Kagome berkeliling istana." Sang putra mahkota membalas dengan anggukkan.

Permaisuri Hari mendorong halus putri angkatnya, lalu ia berbisik, "Matamu begitu berbinar, Putriku. Apa dia lelaki itu?" Ibunya bertanya menggoda.

"Ya, Bu. Dialah lelaki itu." Permaisuri Hari merasa senang mendengar jawaban.

 **Sang putri tersenyum**

 **Langkahnya menebar racun**

Putra mahkota mengajak sang putri ke taman, menurut informasi yang ia terima, sang putri memiliki hobi berkebun. Mereka bercengkrama, sebenarnya sang putrilah yang dominan bicara sedang putra mahkota hanya menimpali sesekali.

"Mawar." Ayunan kaki sang putri terlihat anggun, "Ada begitu banyak mawar di taman ini." Putra mahkota menatap datar, hal remeh - temeh tentang wanita hanya membuang - buang waktunya.

"Mawar mana yang paling Anda suka, Pangeran?" tak dinyana sang putri bertanya, pangeran menoleh. Mata kuning telurnya mengedar, terlihat sedang menimbang.

"Putih. Mungkin."

"Aku tak heran. Anda terlihat begitu ..." perkataan sang putri menggantung, ia maju lima langkah kemudian berbalik, iris mahoninya menatap sang pangeran dari atas ke bawah, lalu ia melanjutkan, "putih."

"Hn." Sang pangeran tak acuh, ia berbalik hendak kembali ke istana.

"Akh!"

 **Jari sang putri tertusuk duri**

Putra mahkota menoleh, ia menghampiri. Merebut jari sang putri yang terluka, lalu menatapnya.

"Aku tak apa. Sungguh."

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Putih berubah menjadi merah**

 **Darah sang putri berwarna pekat**

 **Begitu kental dan beraroma anyir**

"Duri mawar itu tajam. Apa kau tidak tahu?" nada sang pangeran terdengar merendahkan. Sang putri mendengus, salah satu sudut bibir terangkat ia pun menjawab.

"Aku tersihir oleh keindahannya. Begitu putih, begitu suci, begitu tulus," ia bersuara halus. Sang putri menatap darahnya yang menodai si mawar putih.

 **Dendam itu menyatu dalam tubuhnya**

 **Dendam itu pula yang menjadi napasnya**

Sang pangeran menarik ikatan rambutnya, helai silver itu tergerai panjang. Sang putri terpesona. Putra mahkota membebat luka sang putri, mencegah darah itu menetes lebih banyak.

"Selesai."

Sang putri tersadar, ia pun berujar, "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sang pangeran berbalik, meninggalkan sang putri yang masih menatap si mawar. Pandangan _hazelnut_ -nya beralih pada jari telunjuk yang dibebat, menatapnya begitu lekat. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang putri tersenyum jahat.

 **Separuh mawar itu tetap putih**

 **Tapi setengahnya berwarna merah**

 **Warna merah darah**

 **Darah sang putri yang menyimpan amarah**

 **...**

Malam pun datang. Jumlah bintang terlihat lebih banyak daripada yang biasa, menyebar pada angkasa hitam. Sang putri mematut diri di depan cermin, ia memoles warna merah terang pada bibir, larut tak membuatnya mengantuk. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan - jalan.

Ruang penyimpanan senjata menjadi tujuan awal, lapangan latihan adalah yang diincar. Putri memasang anak panah di tali busur, menatap tajam pada papan bundar. Salah satu matanya terpejam, dengan pencahayaan api - api obor yang mengelilingi lapangam sang putri menembak sasaran.

Satu panah mengenai tepat pada warna merah di tengah papan, sang putri mematri senyum. Diambilnya lagi satu panah lain, ia kembali melesatkannya. Sekali lagi. Tepat mengenai warna merah, meski panah itu harus membelah panah yang pertama.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, sang putri berbalik.

"Ah, Putra Mahkota," sang putri berujar, ia menurunkan busurnya, "aku hanya belum bisa tidur."

Sang pangeran berjalan mendekat namun ia melewati sang putri, langkahnya terus terayun sampai ia berdiri di depan papan bundar, dicabutnya anak panah kedua ditatapnya sang putri dalam remang cahaya.

"Mau mengajariku? "

"Ha?!"

Sebelum sang putri sadar dari keterkejutannya, sang putra mahkota sudah mengambil alih busur panahnya. Pangeran memposisikan panah di tali busur, lalu melesatkannya pada papan setelah menarik talinya ke belakang. Panah melesat namun sayang, panah itu menancap pada sisi terpinggir papan. Sang putri menyeringai.

"Kau payah, Pangeran," ia mengejek dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata sang pangeran.

"Busungkan dadamu," sang putri menekan dada sang pangeran, "posisi lengan sejajar dengan bahu." Ia meluruskan lengan kokohnya, "jangan menunduk, angkatlah dagumu sedikit." Telapak tangan sang putri mengangangkat dagu sang pangeran pada posisi.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam, hanya menatap satu sama lain. Sang putri memutus kontak ia berbalik hendak pergi namun sang pangeran memegangi, "Siapa kau?"

Sang putri kembali menatap putra mahkota, dengan senyum manis ia pun berkata, "Aku calon tunanganmu, apa kau lupa?"

 **Laba - laba merajut jaring**

 **Menjebak mangsa 'tuk dimakan**

 **Sang putri membentang jaring**

 **Jaring beracun 'tuk pangeran**

 **...**

Hari berikutnya sang putri masuk ke dapur istana, para pelayan bingung dibuatnya, mereka menatap tak percaya. Sang putri berjalan mengampiri kuali besar, ia mengambil alih pengaduk dari tangan pelayan. Pelayan menolak namun sang putri bersikukuh.

Dimasaknya sup sapi itu, beberapa pelayan diminta untuk mencicipi. Di luar ekspektasi, masakan sang putri sangat disukai. Bisik - bisik pelayan tedengar sampai kamar sang pangeran, para penjaga ikut memuji. Hanya dalam dua hari, sang putri langsung disenangi.

Sang putri membawa sup sapi dan nasi di atas nampan. Ia berjalan sendirian menuju kamar sang pangeran. Gaun sang putri terasa tak nyaman, tanpa diduga sang putri menginjak gaunnya sendiri hingga langkahnya tak stabil. Nampan terlempar tapi sang putri tak terjatuh. Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada bahu seseorang, mata sang putri terpejam.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Sang putri membuka matanya perlahan, mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ya."

Adalah pangeran bungsu, terpesona pada sang putri yang jelita. Sayang beribu sayang, sang putri merupakan calon kakak ipar. Tangan pangeran bungsu berada di pinggang sang putri, jemari itu tanpa sadar sedikit menakannya membuat sang putri kaget dan lekas berdiri.

Sang putri memungut nampan dan mangkuk, sang pangeran bungsu mengamati. Sang putri berbalik dan pamit pergi, sang pangeran bungsu terus memerhati hingga sang putri menghilang di balik pintu dapur istana.

 **...**

Malam kembali datang. Sang putri hendak masuk ke dalam kamar namun lengannya di tarik seseorang. Dihimpitnya ia di antara dinding lorong istana, yang sang putri lakukan hanya diam. Sang pangeran berbisik tepat di telinga kanan, "Apa kau menyihir seluruh penghuni istana?"

Sang putri menyeringai, seringai paling cantik yang pernah putra mahkota lihat, "Apa kau ikut tersihir?" Jari telunjuk sang putri menelusuri dahi sang pangeran, terus turun pada hidung mancung dan berhenti tepat di pipi kiri, di atas tato taring milik pangeran sulung.

Detak jantung berpacu hingga terdengar begitu keras, sang pangeran tersenyum tipis, "Apa harus kukatakan?" Sang pangeran semakin merapat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

Sang putri ikut tersenyum, kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher sang pangeran. "Ibuku pernah berkata, jika kau ingin mendapatkan seorang pria, yang perlu dilakukan pertama adalah taklukan lewat perutnya setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan hatinya."

Jarak mereka semakin sempit, napas mengempas pada wajah masing - masing. Lorong itu sepi, hanya ada mereka di antara keremangan cahaya api.

"Siapa kau?" kembali sang pangeran bertanya, "kau terasa tak asing." Mata emas sang pangeran berusaha menggali jati diri sang putri.

"Aku calon istrimu, Putra Mahkota." Sang pangeran mundur selangkah, ia hendak berbalik tapi sang putri segera mencegah. Ditariknya leher sang pangeran kemudian sang putri dengan berani mengajaknya berciuman.

Tangan sang putri menjelajah, menelusup di antara celah jubah tidur putra mahkota, mengelus dada bidang itu dengan tangannya yang halus. Bibir keduanya sibuk mengecap rasa masing - masing, lidah bertarung, saliva menyatu. Atas - bawah bergantian, hingga kuluman itu terasa kasar dan menuntut. Sang pangeran melingkarkan kaki sang putri pada pinggangnya yang kekar, salah satu tangannya meremas bokong sintal itu dengan tak sabar.

Lebih keras.

Lebih panas.

"Ngmh—" erangan kecil lolos dari bibir sang putri, memercik api pada dada sang pangeran. Mengirim sinyal - sinyal panas yang memabukkan. _Yukata_ tidur sang putri tersingkap ketika pangeran meraba pahanya yang tak bercela, dorongan hasrat membuncah hingga ke permukaan. Tanpa sang putri sadari, sang pangeran menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan bibir yang saling mengunci.

 **...**

Seminggu berselang, persiapan nyaris selesai. _Miko_ telah diundang, beberapa kerajaan mulai berdatangan. Aula kerajaan disulap menjadi ruang yang lapang, tanpa kursi dan meja, tanpa adanya tahta raja. Berbagai bunga menghiasi langit - langit dengan kain putih yang menutup dinding.

Permaisuri Hira terlihat yang paling sibuk dibanding yang lain, ia bolak - balik memastikan semuanya telah sempurna. Bahkan Selir Izayoi dan Selir Ruri dibuat tak memiliki peran meskipun berkali - kali menawarkan bantuan.

Sang putri berendam dengan air yang penuh kelopak mawar, kedua tangannya terentang dan masing - masing dayang terlihat sedang membalur kunyit yang telah dihaluskan di atas kulit sang putri, wajahnya bermasker pasta apel yang konon mampu membuat kulit semakin kenyal. Aroma terapi dari kayu manis yang dibakar memberi efek tenang.

Benar - benar hari yang damai.

 **Di balik manisnya madu**

 **Ada sengatan lebah yang menyakitkan**

 **Di balik senyum yang mengembang**

 **Ada badai yang mengincar**

 **Selalu ada udang di balik batu**

 **Wajah polos itu begitu menipu**

 **...**

Gaun pernikahan berwarna putih. Putih yang suci. Seperti janji yang mengikat suami istri. Susah - senang bersama, sempit - lapang berdua, muda ke tua, sehidup dan semati.

 **Cih, sang putri tak sudi**

"Anda sangat - sangat cantik, Putri," salah satu dayang memuji, menatapnya dari cermin.

"Tentu saja, begitu beruntungnya Putra Mahkota Sesshoumaru mendapatkan Anda." Dayang lain ikut mengagumi.

"Anda cantik, pandai memasak, menyukai berkebun, dan mahir memanah. Anda juga pintar. Putri Kagome adalah manifestasi dari dewi." Semua dayang tertawa, tawa ringan yang bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Apa kalian sudah selesai? jika sudah, tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar saja."

"Kenapa? bukanlah kita seharusnya segera ke aula?"

Sang putri berbalik, menatap dayang satu - satu, "Ya, tapi aku ingin memantabkan hati. Aku ... emm sedikit gugup." Suara tawa kembali mengalun, kali ini tawa geli karena penuturan sang putri.

"Baiklah." Para dayang hendak melangkah keluar, namun sang putri kembali memanggil.

"Tunggu!" Para dayang menoleh, "maukah kalian kusuapi? anggap ini yang teralkhir sebelum aku harus menaati semua peraturan di istana ini."

Sang putri memang akrab dengan semua dayang, kebiasan bicara seperti teman telah sang putri terapkan sejak pertama kali menginjak kaki di kerajaan barat. Tak heran bila sang putri sudah mengambil hati semua penghuni istana.

Semua dayang mengangguk, mereka pun berbaris. Sang putri mengambil nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur kemudian menyuapi mereka. Air mata sang putri meleleh, semua dayang mentap khawatir.

"Aku pasti merindukan keakraban ini," kalimatnya di akhiri senyum yang dibalas anggukkan haru para dayang. Setelah itu mereka pun keluar kamar, meninggalkan sang putri yang segera mengunci pintu.

 **Mawar putih menghitam**

 **Awan cerah dilanda mendung**

 **Petir menyambar**

 **Kerajaan sepi, tiada tanda kehidupan**

 **Prajurit tergolek pada tanah**

 **Tahta raja tiada guna**

 **Tinggallah hampa yang berkuasa**

 **Gaun pengantin ternoda**

 **Dengan dosa - dosa yang tak terkira**

Siang beranjak meninggalkan singgasana, gelap langit merongrong tulang dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Sepi, tiada suara apapun lagi, bahkan jangkrik tak mengerik juga katak yang tak menyanyi.

Sang putri turun dari ranjang, melangkah pelan pada pintu kamar. Ia menyingkirkan segala benda yang mengganjal. Sang putri membuka pintu. Tiada obor yang menyala, tiada suara pengawal yang berbincang atau bisik - bisik gosip dari dayang. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi lentera penunjuk jalan.

 **Pada suatu malam**

 **Sang putri mengendap masuk ke dapur**

 **Mencampur segala bahan dengan racun**

Si gadis desa berusia delapan belas, jiwanya telah kotor oleh dendam bertahun - tahun. Sosok sucinya tenggelam dalam kebencian yang mengental, setiap harinya si gadis mendengar suara warga desa yang menjerit meminta bantuan.

Malam dilalui dengan mimpi buruk, sedang paginya ia akan memasang topeng si putri baik hati yang butuh dilindungi. Gadis itu muak dengan segala kepura - puraan.

Si gadis melangkah sembarang, menginjak mayat - mayat penghuni istana. Kaki itu sampai pada aula. Semua sudah tak bernyawa. Raja, ratu, selir juga pangeran istana. Semuanya. Semuanya tak bernyawa. Maka si gadis pun tertawa.

Si gadis berjalan linglung, bagai vampir yang tak minum darah seratus tahun. Ayunan langkah menaiki tangga menara istana. Satu - satu hentaknya menggema.

Pada puncak menara, sang putri menaiki pembatas. Berjalan pelan - pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terentang. Si gadis kembali tertawa, kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Tawa yang memprihatinkan. Tawa yang begitu sakit.

 **Bintang bersaksi atas putih yang ternoda**

 **Si gadis menjemput ajal yang tertunda**

 **...**

 _Semua manusia tiada yang putih seutuhnya_

 _Semua pernah membuat dosa_

 _Hanya hati yang besar_

 _Yang akan menang melawan kemungkaran_

 _Tak ada jahat yang abadi_

 _Sebab jahat dari baik yang tersakiti_

 _Jika kau hanya melihat kejahatannya_

 _Mungkin kau butuh kacamata_

 _Untuk melihat sisi baiknya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

Pojokan Informasi :

\- Menoumaru, Hari dan Ruri merupakan karakter antagonis dalam film InuYasha The Movie 1

\- Enju merupakan anak adopsi dari Urasue dalam Anime

\- Koharu adalah gadis yang Miroku janjikan akan dinikahi saat Miroku kembali ke desa

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari saya bila ada salah - salah kata.

Yang udah mau review, Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Yang mau kabur sebelum review, yuk belajar ninggalin jejaknya #Eaaa :*


End file.
